


You fucking wish

by Pikachu1226



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu1226/pseuds/Pikachu1226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I tried to write Mavin this is on of my first stories ;-; so yer enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I tried to write Mavin this is on of my first stories ;-; so yer enjoy?

You Fucking Wish  
My mavin   
As Gavin opened the door to the achievement hunter office screams could be heard from down the hall and EVERYONE knew Michael was filming a Rage Quit so yer Gavin couldn't leave good enough alone and had to adventure into the office when he was recording. Closing the door quietly behind him as it squeaked a little and Gavin snuck forward toward his desk, sitting silently as he watched Michael at 'work'.  
"FUCK THIS GAME!" was all that escaped Michael's mouth as hits on the keyboard and mouse grew in volume, he threw his headphones out from where they were buried in his copper curls watching them land on the desk with a loud thud. Gavin tried to ignore the male while he was in Rage mode because nothing good came from a angry Michael so opening a program on his computer he began on editing the latest Let's Play. Gavin was 5 minutes in before getting bored of what he was doing and went to bother his co-worker, he must have calmed by now he thought as he wheeled over and rested his head on the man's shoulder.   
"Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?" Michael asked rapidly hoping Gavin wouldn't notice the slight blush that crept its way onto his face.   
"Nothing" Gavin returned smiling as Michael let out a sigh, this was when the poking began first in the arm then it proceeded to the stomach and then to the leg each one more annoying than the last, in the end Michael tackled Gavin to the ground sitting on the others waist holding his wrists above his head,Gavin looked up in shock at the man above him a small blush on his cheeks which Michael noticed instantly. Leaning down to whisper in Gavin's ear "what's wrong Gav?" Pushing all his weight onto his hips crashing them down on Gavin's as a shocked breath escaped his throat, Michael smirked proudly getting up off the other male and returning to edit his Rage Quit which was quickly forgotten about from before. Gavin lay on the floor lifting himself on his elbows to look as Michael walked away. Gavin got up and walked to the door opening and closing it,quietly crawling on his hands and knees to where Michael sat with his headphones on working away a small plan forming in the Brit's mind.

Gavin quickly knelt down on the rough carpet floor under Michael's desk,it scraped against his worn jeans as he began pulling Michael's fitting jeans down with him, leaving the flushed red head in his boxer sat leaning back in his chair face flushed eyes slowly closing and his mouth open panting nothings into the air. Gavin leant forwards brushing his hand lightly against the soft fabric between him and Michael, blowing across the bulge forming under the flimsy fabric,slowly bending forward to softly lick the pre cum that stained a spot in the underwear. After some tender licks and touches Gavin snaked a finger under the waistline of the boxers hooking it agonizingly slowly as he pulled the material down creating friction that was only driving Michael crazy.   
"F-fuck G-Gavin!" Michael panted as he sat naked from the waist down, yet that was the least of his worries,Gavin edged closer shuffling on the hard floor until he was seated right in between Michael's legs. A hand reached up slowly as he placed it on his tight teasing the man above as it edged closer to his groin but quickly being drawn back as Gavin smirked as small 'fuck's escaped from between Michael's wet parted lips.

Gavin's huge green eyes looked up at Michael as if a puppy waiting instructions from it's matser, receiving nothing but a small smirk that was painted on his flushed face he took it as a 'Do it, bitch''. Gavin looked at the prize in front of him slowly leaning forward, licking the tip experimentally which as a result sent a shiver down Michael's spine as he bucked forward for more and a smile formed its way onto Gavin's face. 'Such a large reaction for such little movement' Gavin thought to himself quickly learning some of Michael's 'points'. Gavin swallowed the head after minutes of attention to the tip swirling his tongue swiftly making Michael fall apart above him, his hands rushed to the Brit's shaggy hair getting tangled almost instantly as he pushed Gavin further.   
"G-god fucking-g damn it Gavin-n" was all Michael could say before his head was low in his quickly rising chest and he was panting hard against his clothes. Gavin continued his assault on the man's cock listening to every whimper and plead his co worker released as he swallowed them hungrily loving every reaction he was receiving.

Gavin pulled back for a short breath only to be quickly tugged back by his hair, Michael looked down at him his brown eyes filled with lust as he bent down and roughly kissed the Brit, a small squeal escaped Gavin's mouth only to be hungrily swallowed by the other as he continued to count his teeth with his tongue,Gavin melted against the other man's mouth licking his bottom lip asking for entrance before the two started a battle for dominance,Michael easily winning.Minutes later they pulled back panting for air to fill their neglected lungs Gavin quickly took back to his job, licking the underside of Michael making the other male shiver before taking Michael's length back into his mouth as the older man's hands returned to his messy hair, it didn't take long for Michael to cum pushing forward in his chair while screaming Gavin's name as the other swallowed the white liquid with ease pulling back with a slight pop and he licked his lips,the corner of his lips wet and red from the rough treatment also a small spot of white clung to the corner of his mouth,he glanced at Michael who sat slumped back in his chair copper curls stuck to his head, his face a crimson while his eyes sat closed. Gavin chuckled lightly to himself and the other's eyes opened quickly. "My turn?" Gavin asked jokingly as he nudged Michael in his stomach.  
" You.Fucking.Wish" was all Michael returned with quickly pulling up his clothes that sat neglected at his ankles and ruffled the boy's bird nest style hair, he headed for the door just before leaving he turned and spoke "Bathroom, 10 mins Got it idiot?" Laughing as he closed the door and walk away his body still slightly tingling from his 'special treatment' leaving a speechless Gavin sat on the floor horribly turned on and confused.


	2. Wish Granted

Wish Granted

Gavin stood from his spot on the carpet shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, his jeans tight and a little painful. He waited paciently for 10 miniutes, wounding what 'treatment' he was going to receive deciding enough time had passed he slowly and cautiously left the acheviment hunter office hearing the door sqeak as it closed by itself, causally walking down the hallway passing Geoff with a nod of his head hoping the bearded older male wouldn't see the redness in Gavin's cheeks and the way his hands unconcusly sat at his crotch.   
He reached the bathroom in record time tingling with excitement and nervousness, glancing around carefully checking to see if anyone was around he knocked lightly on the hard door with his knuckle. One . Two. Threuff. On the third knock Gavin was roughly pulled into the bathroom by his tee, Michael pulling him inside slamming the door shut behind him.  
"Hi Michael!" Gavin said sheepishly staring at his feet like a little kid, Michael slowly stepped towards the Brit not saying a word Gavin looked around worryingly before noticing he had quickly been backed against the wall, the cold white tiles touched his bare arms causing him to jump forward in shock Michael holding back a laugh. Suddenly the red head lunged at him, pushing him back fully against the wall, roughly grabbing his wrists and holding them prisoner above the male's head starting his assault on Gavin's long neck, it started with small yet rushed kissing trailing against the skin quickly turning into bites that threated to break the skin yet just not hard enough to do so. He sucked hard against his neck knowin it would result in a small purple bruise that would adore Gavin's neckline and knowing that when the Brit found out he would hide the marking from sunlight until it was gone just causing Michael to smirk against the skin. Michael rapidly got bored of Gavin's neck and started for the man's wet pink lips that sat open as he panted, crimson faced and eyes forced closed. Licking Gavin's bottom lip as he kissed him hungrily asking for entrence he already knew he had, slipping his tongue inbetween said lips and searching his mouth like a mine battling Gavin for dominance, letting Gavin take control as one of Michael's unattended hands snaked up the bottom of Gavin's flimsy t-shirt as if giving Michael easy access,taking it happily, his hand snuck up his top dancing across the skin of Gavin's stomach quickly reaching it's destination of a small nub. Tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger receiving an amazing moan from Gavin that he swallowed whole, continuing his work on the other until they both stood hard at attention.  
Gavin was quickly becoming a withering mess against the wall and the fun hadn't even started yet, tearing his lips away from Gavin's reciving a small whimper at the lost of contact he put the boy's mouth to good use pushing three digits past his soft lip before stating a command,  
"Suck!" Michael shouted as loud as he could without really raising his voice,and Gavin obeyed willingly swirling his tongue softly around the fingers coating them, as Gavin was occupied Michael's other hand drifted to rest over Gavin's crotch rubbing lightly just enough for Gavin to gasp in pleasure a smirk painted onto Michael's face.Unzipping Gavin's jeans slowly and teasing them down to his ankles the male's bulge was more promoiant and Michael licked his lips. Tugging down the Brit's boxers in one swift motion his manhood released to the cold air sending a shiver down his spine. Pulling the coated fingers out of Gavin's mouth with a small pop and pushing his body flush against his crotches rubbing together making both males moan. Michael's hand slowly edged towards his backside circling the entrance a few times before slowly pushing one digit in and carefully began to stretch. A small drawn out hiss escaped past Gavin's closed lips causing Michael to stop his hand and begin to pepper kisses down Gavin's neck,once the hissing was replaced with a small moan Michael continued his job adding another finger scissoring them,two quickly became three and they glided easily in and out of Gavin causing his to pant and moan on fingers alone. Michael silently searched bending his fingers looking for that one spot that would make Gavin scream in pleasure, he brushed over a small lump at the same moment Gavin gasped loudly trembling, a smirk formed on Michael's face as he brushed over the same area again and again happy he found one of the Brit's weak spots.  
Enough messing around Michael pulled the fingers out receiving a small whimper from Gavin at the loss of contact, Michael's hand rushed to unzip his jeans pushing the fabric down to his knees so it was out of the way before turning Gavin around facing the white wall.Gavin's arms lay against the wall bracing himself while he hung his head messy hair dropping to cover his face. Michael frantically searched through his pockets retrieving a small pocket sized bottle of lube causing Gavin to smile. He tensed at the hard click of the bottle being opened as Michael squeezed a large amont onto his palm, coating his dick before throwing the bottle in the corner to deal with later. Lining up quickly Michael pushed into Gavin carefully and slow a grown escaped from both of thier throats at the heat and tightness.Michael waited for Gavin's breathing to calm before beginning to move each thrust his chest became closer and closer to Gavin's slim back. The pase quickly heated up as Michael once again found Gavin's prostate smashing into it with every thrust causing Gavin to become a panting muttering mess, sweat invaded both thier brows as the continued the pase as Michael pushed into the beautiful warm heat and Gavin rolled his hips back wanting all he could have. Miniutes rolls by and the pase carried on until Gavin couldn't hold on any longer.  
"M-Michael I'm gonna-" he screamed between pants spreading his seed all against the white wall while Michael continued from behind aching for his own release,he felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach launching forward biting hard into Gavin's shoulder while screaming his name against hot skin as he released inside him.They stayed like that in the aftermath while they cooled down from their highs, both smiling like idiots,once cooled Michael pulled out of Gavin grabbing some toilet roll and wiping the slowly drying cum off of his dick. Returning with a fresh roll passing it to Gavin as he began to wipe the sticky wall.  
Gavin's hair stuck to his face and was even messier than his usual style, his face matched Michael's a bright crimson and his lips sat wet and plump.After Gavin had finished cleaning up his mess Michael pulled him close kissing the Brit lovingly, no fight for dominance just a sweet loving kiss. As they pulled away Gavin looked at his shoulder laughing a little at the small blood stain on his tee.  
"You must have been excited!" Gavin laughed as Michael's blush doubled stretching to his ears,  
"Sorry it was a heat of the moment thing" He returned shrugging his shoulders and he grabbed his pants that rested at his knees and pulled them up quickly, Gavin following suit. Both men smiled happily trying to straighten out thier hair and face so no body would have a chance to question what they were doing, neatened up Gavin went to leave thinking it would be better if they left one at a time than together before leaving he turned and said  
"This was fun we should do it again sometime" winking as he closed the bathroom door and walked back to the office. Michael smiled to himself as he thought 'yes yes we should' before exiting aswell back to the achievement hunter office where Ray and Geoff sat looking at their screens laughing about something to themselves while Gavin sat quietly with his headphones, sitting beside his buddy he started up a program getting to work. He didn't notice when Ray left his seat returning quickly with something in his hand and a massive smirk on his face as he showed Geoff his new found treasure. Geoff laughed before turning around and staring at the two trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"So you two had fun?" he questioned a smirk planted onto his face and he burst out laughing Ray coming behind Michael patting his shoulders shouting "Mavin am I right?" Michael's face glowing crimson as Gavin just sat with a confused look on his face.Ray lent forward his lips close to Michael's ear whispering  
" You might not wanna leave this behind next time" pushing a small bottle into the side pocket of Michael's jeans before walking off proudly a smirk wide on his face as Michael sat red and in shock.   
'Well fuck'he thought.


End file.
